The present invention pertains to projection screen systems, and, in particular, to systems of the type in which a projection screen may be unwound from around a roller positioned in a housing so as to be lowered to a viewing arrangement.
Projection screen systems in numerous forms are gaining frequent application in a variety of venues, including conference rooms in office buildings and home entertainment systems. Many such systems include an electrical motor that powers the raising and lowering of the screen relative to a housing that holds the screen mounting roller. The projection screen either winds on the roller or unwinds from the roller depending on the direction of rotation of the motor. Projection screen systems of this type frequently are completely installed into a building or structure at one time. During this installation process, an electrician is required to hardwire a power conduit within the structure to the projection screen system. The electrician then electrically connects the exposed wire leads of the power cord extending from the motor to this power conduit, and manipulates these electrical connections into a junction box mounted within the housing. One shortcoming of this one time system installation process is that the installed projection screen may be subjected to dust, dirt and other risks of damage that are inherent in being located in a construction zone for potentially long periods of time. However, installing the projection screen housing to the structure during a first stage of construction and then the projection screen during a subsequent stage of construction may be cost prohibitive. In particular, hiring an electrician to return to the building to wire the motor to the power conduit already installed by an electrician during building construction may increase installation costs appreciably.
According to the present disclosure, a projection screen system is provided that is coupled to a structure having an electrical power supply and electrical wiring coupled to the electrical power supply. The projection screen system includes a projection screen housing defining an interior region, a first connector electrically coupled to the electrical wiring of the structure, a roller positioned in the interior region of the housing, a projection screen coupled to the roller, a motor coupled to the roller, and a second connector electrically coupled to the motor. The second connector is movable from an uncoupled position spaced apart from the first connector to a coupled position coupled to the first connector. The motor is electrically coupled to the electrical power supply of the structure through the second connector, the first connector, and the electrical wiring of the structure when the second connector is in the coupled position. The motor is electrically uncoupled from the electric power supply of the structure when the second connector is in the uncoupled position.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen system is provided that is coupled to a structure having an electrical power supply and electrical wiring coupled to the power supply. The projection screen system includes a projection screen housing defining an interior region, a first connector electrically coupled to the electrical wiring of the structure, a roller positioned in the interior region of the housing, a projection screen coupled to the roller, a motor coupled to the roller, and a second connector electrically coupled to the motor. The second connector is coupled to the first connector in a position between the motor and the first connector. The first connector is positioned between the electrical wiring of the structure and the second connector. The second connector is configured to move from an uncoupled position spaced apart from the first connector and a coupled position coupled to the first connector. The second connector is electrically coupled to motor when in the coupled and uncoupled positions. The motor is configured to switch between an operational mode rotating the roller to raise and lower the projection screen and an idle mode. While in a coupled position, the second connector provides an electrical path across the first and second connectors. The electrical path across the first and second connectors being closed when the motor is in the operational and idle modes. The motor is coupled to the roller when the second connector is in the coupled and uncoupled positions.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen system is provided that is coupled to a structure having an electrical power supply and a plurality of electrical wires electrically coupled to the electrical power supply. The projection screen system includes a projection screen housing defining an interior region, a roller positioned in the interior region of projection screen housing, a projection screen coupled to the roller, a motor coupled to the roller, and a coupling configured to electrically couple the plurality of electrical wires of the structure to the motor. All electricity flowing between the electrical wires of the structure and the motor passes through the coupling.
A method of installing a projection screen system in a structure having a room, a power supply, and electrical wiring coupled to the power supply is also provided. The method includes the step of providing a projection screen system including a projection screen housing defining an interior region, a first connector, a roller, a projection screen coupled to the roller, a motor configured to move the projection screen between use and storage positions, and a second connector electrically coupled to the motor. The method further includes the steps of electrically coupling the first connector to the electrical wiring of the structure; mounting the projection screen housing to the structure; positioning the projection screen in the interior region of the projection screen housing; and coupling the second connector to the first connector to electrically couple the motor to the power supply of the structure. The projection screen, roller, and motor are positioned in the interior region of the housing while the motor is coupled to the roller.
A method of installing a projection screen system in a structure having a room, a power supply, and electrical wires coupled to the power supply is also provided. The method includes the step of providing a projection screen system including a projection screen housing defining an interior region, a roller, a projection screen coupled to the roller, a motor configured to move the projection screen between use and storage positions, and a coupling configured to couple the motor to the electric wires of the structure. The method further includes the steps of electrically coupling the coupling to the electrical wires of the structure; mounting the projection screen housing to the structure; and positioning the projection screen in the interior region of the projection screen housing after mounting the projection screen housing to the structure.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.